Mello x Near O
by ColossalMadness
Summary: Mwahaha. Tell me what you guys think. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Near." Mello called the boy who was sitting on the floor, playing with his plastic robots and puzzles. As usual, he got no reply. After a while though, Mello got pissed and towered over the seemingly innocent boy.

"Can I help you, Mello?" the boy looked up at him with those emotionless eyes as he twirled a strand of his stark white hair around his finger.

"No, n-nothing." the blonde blushed a deep red when his eyes met with Near's. Near stood up unexpectedly and walked over to his closet. He fumbled about in there and came out with a pair of white pajamas, similar to the one's he was wearing. Mello watched Near undress with narrowed eyes. The albino blushed when he caught the blonde staring at him. Near's fingers trembled as he slowly undid the buttons on his loose pajamas and slid off his pants with ease, making him completely naked.

"_I wonder if he knows this is making me hard._" Mello thought to himself, annoyed. What IS he doing? He continued to watch Near as the pale boy slowly made his way to his bed, still naked.

"You're going to bed naked?" Mello asked, shocked.

"Yup." the boy replied while getting in bed, curled up in his normal sleeping position and pulled the covers over his head, as if to shield his naked body from Mello's perverted eyes.

Mello got up off the floor and made his way over to Near's bed, pulling the covers off the albino, making the little boy shiver slightly as the cold night air hit him. The sight of the little boy shivering brought many thoughts to Mello's dirty mind. Mello shook the boy who was now wide awake and staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Is this a joke? Since when did you go to bed na-" Mello wasn't able to finish his sentence because the little boy, obviously nervous in his actions, kissed him lightly on the lips, his face flushed.

"What the hell?" Mello stared at the albino who had now gone back to his usual habit of twirling his white locks but this time, he was looking down. Mello lifted his chin up slowly, both of them blushing as azure eyes met with the ones of pure coal.

"_What am I doing..? I hate this boy. I can't possibly fall for him._" Mello thought to himself, unsure if he were to make his next move. He did it anyway.

Mello pressed his lips against the pale boy's and felt him respond to it a little, kissing him back. The blonde deepened the kiss as Near parted his lips slightly, allowing Mello to slip his tongue in, exploring his whole mouth. Mello broke the kiss shortly thereafter, allowing Near to take in as much air as he needed. Near was panting softly, which was what Mello wanted exactly. The blonde slipped his hands down to the younger boy's waist and cupped him softly. He felt the albino tense up, his small hands gripping the blonde's shirt tightly, a small moan escaping from his mouth.

"Ngh.. Mello.." Near panted, eyes half closed. Mello has never seen this side of Near before. The albino seemed to have lost all of his composure. Mello moved down to the boy's private parts and touched him directly for the first time, stroking him gently.

"Ah! Mmm.. Mello s-stop.." Near moaned, unable to stop himself from doing so. The more Mello heard Near's delicious moans, the faster his hands got, making Near really vulnerable.

"Make me." Mello replied, enjoying what he saw of Near's naked body, twisting and turning like that. The pale boy wrapped his thin arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him feverishly. Mello felt that his erection had only gotten worst as Near moaned in the kiss, his face flushed.

"Oh god, Near.. I want you so bad." Mello kissed the boy back, pressing his body against the albino's chest, laying him on his back. Mello couldn't take it anymore as his own needs really needed to be satisfied right now. The blonde slowly unzipped his pants, always keeping his eyes on the albino's so as not to surprise him. The younger boy looked scared as he watched Mello's quick movements. The blonde removed his leather jeans and stroked his own erection, low groans escaping his slightly parted lips. Near gulped. Being 13 didn't exactly mean he didn't know what sex was. He knew what was coming and he was prepared, or at least he thought he was. Mello looked Near up and down hungrily and smirked, dragging Near across the bed, spreading the younger boy's legs apart widely.

"W-wait.. Mello! I don't think I-I'm.." Near said nervously, blushing deeper than he did before.

"Shut up." Mello slammed into Near mercilessly and released a low groan. The albino gasped and arched his back, trying to hold back his tears as Mello entered him.

"Ah! Ahh.. Mello! It hurts.." Near cringed as Mello started to slowly move inside him. Mello couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he actually enjoyed Near in pain. Mello gripped the younger boy's hips and started to pick up his speed, groaning loudly as he thrusted in and out of Near. Mello hugged the boy's fragile body to his chest and penetrated deep in him as the younger boy cried out in pleasure and pain. Mello kissed Near's neck, his hot breath making the younger boy bite down on his lip, trying not to make another sound that seemed to be pleasing the blonde.

"Hah..ha.. Near.." Mello started moving again as he held the younger boy's hips, this time thrusting in him harder and faster.

"AH! Ahhh! Mello p-please slow down!" the pale boy cried out, his hands tangled in the older boy's blonde locks. Near moaned loudly and he seemed to be getting louder as Mello hit his G-spot, over and over again.

"Near.. I'm going to cum.." Mello whispered breathlessly in the younger boy's ear. Mello gave one final push and released his seed deep into the younger boy's fragile frame.

"HAH.. Ahhh!" a long moan escaped from the pale boy's lips as he too, came all over the blonde's chest.

Near fell back on his bed, exhausted. He watched the blonde got off the bed, pull back on his leather jeans, left his shirt off, making his way to the door.

"Are you leaving?" Near asked, looking at Mello, the sadness obvious in his coal, black eyes.

Mello glanced back at Near who was still naked, his skin glistening like crystals under the moonlight.

"_Am I_?" Mello thought to himself, looking down at his hands that were now in fists.

"Mello. Please stay." Near begged, his voice sounding restraint as he softly patted the empty space beside him. "Come here."

"_No. I shouldn't. I won't. I can't._" is what Mello wanted to say but instead, he turned around and walked towards the boy who was now stretching his arms out, inviting Mello for a hug.

The blonde pulled back the covers and got into bed with the younger boy who was now moving closer to Mello, snuggling the blonde's bare chest. Mello was taken aback at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around the albino's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Near whispered into the blonde's chest.

"I love you too." Mello replied, and he realized he meant it.

*THE END*


	2. Chapter 2

Near never heard or saw Mello again after that night. He was depressed, but it never showed.

"What I'd do to see him for just another night," Near would think silently to himself as he sat smothered in between the crimson cushions, staring watchfully out the big oval window that took up most of his room.

It soon dawned on him that Mello wasn't coming back. He waited and waited. Days turned into months and months turned into years. By then it was clear to him that Mello had probably left the orphanage for good. He had said it that night, years back in his own room.

"I'm leaving." the pain that Near had been trying to conceal broke loose and all his emotions came flooding out. He sat there with one leg hanging loosely off the seat and cried bitterly. All those years of holding it all inside had finally became too much. All those years of waiting… for him. Near was certain this was the first time he cried for anyone. It was utterly hopeless crying for someone who wasn't coming back. He knew that.

"Come back.. please.." his voice was quivering at the force of his sobs, his whole body shaking with emotion. The day that Mello left had left Near with scars that he knew would never heal. His hands were wrapped around the foil wrapper of the dark chocolate that they had shared that night years ago. That particular day was special too because they had been so close to each other.. became one even. Near's gaze trailed from the snow that was gathering on his windowsill to the small pocket calendar he kept hanging on the wall next to the big mahogany cupboard that was filled with clothes he didn't need. His body felt numb as he walked towards it, his legs stiff like those of a doll. He flipped the delicate paper of the calendar one by one until he reached Mello's birthday month. This day, today, is when Mello turns 18. _Will he come back?_ Near couldn't stop imagining about how their reunion would be like if Mello did come back. He felt a pang of excitement deep in his gut. There is a possibility. He passed by the long mirror that reflected his pale reflection and took small steps backward, to take a closer look at himself. His eyes were the same liquid coal colour and around his small nose, there were tiny freckles that were not fully visible. His lips were the same pale pink, and the small smile that slowly spreaded across his mouth revealed two small rows of perfect white teeth. His stark white hair is cropped in messy layers that almost reached to his shoulders. He reached down to unbutton his pajamas, curious to see more of his hidden features. As he watched his pyjama top fall to the floor, he started inspecting his arms too, and realized for the first time, how pale his skin was. His eyes flickered back up to look at the mirror and saw his skinny body reflected back at him. He caressed his body, briefly brushing lightly over his nipples and giggled slightly at the ticklish sensation that rushed through his body.

"Looks like you're still as beautiful as when I left you." Mello's voice suddenly filled the quiet room. Near felt his face stretch into a grin. He was back. He wanted to run into the safety of Mello's arms, to feel the warmth of his body against his once more. He gasped as he felt Mello's arms wrap around his small waist, and there he was. In the mirror, Mello's reflection looked almost angelic. His blond hair was dyed brown at the tips, eyes that were still the colour of azure and his body was still fit as it was before. And his scent… it brought back happy memories.

"Happy 18th birthday, Mello." he felt the blonde exhale into his hair, bringing icy chills that ran down his spine like ice.

"Look at yourself."

"I already did."

"Oh really? Have you seen the faces you make when I play with you?"

_"Play?"_

_"_Watch." Mello's hands travelled up the boy's flat stomach, up to his chest, where he started to tease Near by pinching his nipple.

"Ah!" Near blushed as he watched himself in the mirror, just as Mello had ordered him to. The smirk on the blonde's face showed that he had been waiting for this for a long time. His body stiffened as Mello's fingers cupped his chin, tilting it upward. The blonde forced his forefinger into the boy's mouth, ordering him to play with it with his tongue.

"You have been waiting for this, haven't you? Mello watched as Near struggled to follow his instructions. Mello turned the boy around so that Near was facing him, so that he could see the pale boy's reactions


End file.
